


Memories

by Sticks_And_Stones



Series: When Dreamscapes Cross [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sticks_And_Stones/pseuds/Sticks_And_Stones
Summary: Wifordl visits Patton for help with some recent nightmares. They get more than they bargained for.





	Memories

Patton was in his room doing a little cleaning and organization of Thomas’ old belongings and memories when there was a sharp rap on his door.

“Just a second!” Patton called, cautiously stacking a few of Thomas’ old stuffed animals on the couch before opening the door. He was expecting one of the Sides who decided to knock for once. Instead the man standing on the other side shocked Patton so much, his glasses nearly fell off.

“Wil!” he cried, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “Come on in! What are you doing here?”

“Well I needed to talk to someone that wasn’t… one of mine,” Wil replied, stepping inside and blinking quickly. “Whoa! This trippy! I think I may be on some weird drugs!”

“It’s just my room, or ‘Nostalgia Nirvana’, as Thomas likes to call it,” Patton chuckled. “Let me clear up some space and we can talk, alright?”

WIl nodded and stayed standing which was an instant red flag for Patton. Knowing Wil, he would have come in through the door without asking -possibly kicking it down in the process- and would have plopped down down wherever he wanted to, no matter what would have ended up under his rear-end. Not only that but he was more on edge than Virgil, which was a very difficult feat to accomplish.

Patton took his time cleaning up so he could examine Wil’s body language. He was tenser than Patton had ever seen anyone and he looked as if he hadn’t gotten sleep in days. When he bent down to examine one of Thomas’ old theater awards, he saw that his trusty gun, normally tucked in the back of his pants, was missing.

Something was horribly wrong.

Once there was enough room for the two of them to sit, Patton began to ask questions.

“So why didn’t you go to your other Egos about this? Especially those who are the more professional ones?” he asked. “Iplier or Dark? What about Schneep over at the Septics?”

“Iplier and most of the others are idiots, you should know that by now,” Wil answered.

“Now don’t be too harsh. They may not always have the best sense of judgement but they try their best,” Patton said.

“Sure, whatever you said is the same for the German dude. And Dark….” Wil hesitated. “Dark’s only emotion is rage… other than that he only feels nothing as far as I know. I needed someone who truly understood emotion…”

At the word ‘emotion’ Patton’s mood heightened and he almost soared through the ceiling. “Well you certainly came to the right place!”

He snapped his fingers, changing the interior of the room to his normal therapy office - the one Thomas had borrowed for his Relationship-Fusion episode with cartoon references in every corner. His own dad-outfit changed with the room, becoming a more professional cardigan with his own clipboard and pen. Wil jumped slightly at the change but stayed seated.

Patton clicked his pen and looked at Wil intensely. “So, Wil, what seems to be the emotional problem?”

Wil shifted uncomfortably. “I’ve been having dreams, and not those normal ones that you Sides create, mind you. These ones have me waking up a cold sweat, cold, scared… sad.” He gulped. “There’s been… faces…”

Patton stopped his game of tic-tac-toe and looked up. Wil’s face had gone pale and he was wringing his hands nervously. Patton noticed that more than once he squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head, or murmured to himself. His thumb was rubbing against his own knuckles, a sign of self-comfort needs. If there really were faces, they were badly affecting his mental state.

“What do you mean ‘faces’? Do you know them?”

Wil pursed his lips. “I think I know them but… I-I don’t know. They’re familiar and I know they mean something but I can’t… I don’t know know why or how I’m connected to them. When I wake up they’re all I can see…”

So that explained his self-comfort and sleep problems.

“Can you see them right now?” Wil nodded. “Can you draw them?”

Wil did one thing better and temporarily took control of the Mindscape -albeit without permission- and created multiple busts, each one the size of Patton’s palm. One woman with a veil covering half of her face, four men with blood splattered across their faces, three of whom looked just like Wil… or Mark…

“Okay, we’ll keep these over here,” Patton said, setting them next to his Steven Universe vinyls. “Now back to the dreams. What are they like? Are you somewhere? With someone?”

He nodded. “Yeah, uh… I’m alone in a mansion. It’s definitely not normal… You ever seen Stranger Things?”

“Does Eleven love Mike?” Patton asked then cleared his throat to get serious again. “Sorry, yes, I have.”

“It’s like the Upside-Down in the sense that I… I feel uneasy and like I’m being watched. The only thing is, I know the place. I’m moving through it as if I have lived there my entire life and the weird thing is that… it’s familiar to me like the faces are… I don’t know how to explain it better than that,” he explained, his face losing more color still.

“No, that’s fine,” Patton said. “I have a method for seeing into someone’s thoughts if you’re okay with it. It’ll help us clearly see what you’re seeing and help me understand what’s going on with you.”

Wil shrugged. “Knock yourself out.”

Patton smiled and snapped his fingers again. The room became dark and Wil was laying on his back, somewhere in between sleep and consciousness. A large monitor appeared between the two and Patton was almost scared to see the dream already forming as a dark green area filled with strange floating particles.

“This is trippy,” he slurred, reaching his hands into the air.

“Okay, Wil, you’re in a day-dream-like state that will make it easier for us to view and understand your dreams. Just focus on your dreams as best you can. The more you focus the clearer the image will be,” Patton ordered.

Wil nodded and without any visible effort from him, the image became as clear as day, revealing the mansion dream in its full, terrifying glory. Patton’s blood instantly ran cold at the sight of it. It looked grainy and distorted with strange white particles floating through the air; Wil was right, it did look like the Upside-Down. A strange ringing sound filled the air, giving Patton the sense of uneasiness and as if someone was watching him, following him and fought the urge to look over his shoulder. It was precisely how Wil had described it…

The image shifted and they were standing in a large foyer. Patton saw that the walls, ceiling and floor of this room were coated in blood.

“This is where I always end up,” Wil whispered. “Then a mirror… and then I wake up…”

“D-Do… do you see anything in the mirror?” Patton stuttered, wanting to look at how Wil was reacting but seemed unable to pull his gaze away from the screen.

“A shadow that says something… I don’t know what but then I wake myself up.”

“Well, if you feel comfortable with it… don’t wake up. Stay in the mansion until you can’t handle it anymore, okay?”

“Okay, I can do that,” Wil said, his voice slightly shaky. This was taking a toll on him and even though Patton wanted to end the simulation, Wil was his patient and wanted to continue so he had to follow his wishes.

“The faces… they’re getting clearer…” Wil suddenly said.

“That’s a good thing! It means that your memories are becoming easier to distinguish!” Patton said forcing a hopeful tone into his words. The mirror was now in sight - a large ornate one made of carved wood that looked to have been once nicely polished with clean glass in the center but now it was covered in cobwebs with large cracks running through the glass and large chunks laying on the floor that crunched as Dream-Wil approached. For a second, Patton didn’t see the shadow but when it came into view, the goosebumps already crawling across his skin intensified. It had no face, no distinguishable features other than the tears streaming down its face. The movement stopped and a strangely familiar voice echoed around them.

“It wasn’t a joke…” These four words sent a shiver down Patton’s spine that was so strong, his hands clenched around his clipboard until he felt it cut into his skin. Before he could analyze these words further the entire image exploded in a flash of blue, gray and red. These three colors swirled together in a way that played tricks on Patton’s eyes making him see things that he couldn’t explain: guns, people, a poker table… the same faces as the ones engraved on the busts.

He heard a whimper and tore himself away from the screen to see Wil writhing on the couch, his hands clenched and blood trickling from his nose.

“It… It hurts!” Wil screamed. “It hurts! Make it stop!”

Without thinking, Patton rushed to his side and used his sleeve to wipe the red liquid away. The room around him dissolved into his Nostalgia Nirvana design but Patton barely noticed. He needed to care for Wil… this was his fault…

“Wil! Wil are you alright?!” he asked, rubbing Wil’s knuckles and hair in hopes of getting him to relax. He didn’t answer instead keeping his eyes closed and teeth clenched.

“Wil?” Patton whispered. “Are you-”

The room rumbled violently, knocking photos and items onto the floor. Patton looked around and barely had to time to react as a gray hand grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against a wall. His glasses fell off and were crushed under a large boot.

“What did you do?!” Dark yelled, his read and blue auras over-powering Patton’s vision.

“Nothing! H-He came to me!” Patton choked, clawing at his throat desperately but knowing it was a lost cause. Dark was too strong for Patton to fight against.

“Liar!” Dark growled, his red aura snaking around Patton’s arm and tugging to the point of ripping a scream from his lungs. The door to his room flew open and he saw his fellow Sides looking at the scene in shock and horror.

“Let go of him!” Roman yelled, lunging forward with his sword in hand. Dark waved a hand lazily and his blue aura knocked them all into the wall, holding them there despite their best efforts. Patton could feel Virgil trying to get Dark to focus on them rather than Patton but Dark’s intents were too focused, too intent on getting answers. 

“Tell me! He has never remembered anything before now!” Dark hollered. “What did you do?!”

“R-Remembered?” Patton asked, his attempts growing weak as his oxygen supply began to run low.

“What did you do?!” Dark repeated, his grip growing tighter with each word.

“You’re hurting Thomas!” Logan screamed from the wall. He was right. Through the black spots covering his vision, Patton saw everything in the room beginning to crumble and deteriorate. Without Patton, Thomas’ love was beginning to wane.

“I’ll stop if he tells me-”

“Damien?”

This simple name stopped the attack instantly, each aura snapping back into Dark’s form with enough force to send him reeling to the side and to release Patton. Patton dropped to the floor, coughing and gasping but he tried to keep his eyes open to watch Dark and Wil.

The gray man was now kneeling in front of the pink-mustached one, looking him up and down for any form of injury.

“Patton!” his friends crowded around him but he pushed them away wordlessly, keeping his eyes locked on the interaction.

“Damien? Is that you?” Wil asked gently and to Patton’s surprise he saw the color and shape in his mustache fade away until it was larger and a dark brown with only the tips regaining what color had just been lost. His entire form seemed to go through the same transition, paling and dramatically until he looked like a man who had seen to much for his own good. Patton didn’t understand what was going on but knew that it must have been emotionally tolling for Dark based on the tears glimmering in his eyes.

“Wil, it’s me,” Dark replied, his blue aura reaching out to brush Wil’s face gently. “What happened?” 

“Damen, where’s Celine?” Wil asked, ignoring the question. “Abraham? That night… at the mansion-”

“It was almost a year ago, Wil,” Dark said. “I don’t know what happened to Abraham… but Celine… sh-she’s here.”

“What?” Wil asked, looking around wildly. “Celine?! Celine, where are you?!”

“Wil… I’m here,” Dark said, his voice suddenly soft and calm. “I’m here.”

“Celine?” Wil asked, cupping Dark’s face. He recoiled slightly at the touch but quickly relaxed, something Patton had never seen him do before. Wil stared at the figure for a second before beginning to cry. Patton didn’t understand why he was crying or who Celine and Damien were but… it meant something important. It meant something so important to the both of them, made obvious when tears began to leak from Dark’s eyes and the two pressed their foreheads together.

“What’s going on?” Virgil asked, startling Patton.

“I don’t know…” Patton whispered and then realized that he was smiling softly. “But I know it means something special.”

There were questions to be asked and answered but at the moment, this reunion was all that mattered. 


End file.
